Dread
by MamaUmbridge
Summary: This is a Draco Malfoy / Fred Weasley fic, among others.  Polyjuice potion, Controversy, abusive Quidditch captains, and unexpected love.  What could possibly be going on at Hogwarts this year?  P.S. The facts are not completely consistent with the book.
1. Christmas

Hello Readers,  
This fanfic has a bunch of odd pairings, the main being Fred Weasley / Draco Malfoy.  
Please excuse me if it seems incomplete at times, this was all written with the use of my iPod touch. Thanks. ;D Support DRED.  
This one however, has heavy Snape / Draco. :)  
-

Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were legends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Slytherin was notorious for wanting an only pureblood student population, much to the dislike of the others. Gryffindor on the other hand was known for his bravery and fairness.

I bet two as different as them would've never expected such scandal among their students.

Year and year again, The Slytherin and Gryffindor houses competed in just about everything.

Most purebloods were immediately sorted into Slytherin, not a certain Weasley family though, they were all sorted into Gryffindor.

" A bunch of poor people, those Weasleys, " Draco said to his peons " You wouldn't even realize they were purebloods. " and his chubby followers laughed in unison, as if scripted.

Two taller figures lurked in the background, fiery hair clear and highlighted in the yellow illumination of the fire. " That Malfoy, thinks he's _soooo_ bloody great. " George laughed at his brother's flailing and mock sneer. Fred swung his arm around his brother, veering him off course and into the dorm.

Christmas time in the Gryffindor common room was always chaos, since the notorious Weasley twins loved causing trouble using the gifts they and Lee Jordan received. " Hey! It's polyjuice potion! Check it out, George! " he waved the bubbling concoction in his brother's face. "... Are you thinking what I am, Fred? " " Yes I am, George. " they both smirked, as if they just had the most genius idea ever.  
" WHAT? DID YOU JUST SAY DRACO MALFOY GETS IT ON WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE?" a student bellowed, and was immediately shushed by another. The twins looked each other in the eyes again, with an even more mischievous look than before. They linked arms, one with a pair of tweezers in his hand, another with black robe slung over his free arm.

It was getting late, almost all the Slytherins had gone to bed. Draco sat near the fireplace, admiring his new broom as wrappers lay scattered everywhere across the common room. The secret door opened, and Draco's head whipped around, only to rest his eyes on the dark robed figure of Snape. " Oh. It's you Professor. " he turned around and continued to admire his lovely broom.

" Draco Malfoy, come here. " the low voice emanated from Snape. Draco stood and walked over. " What is it, Professor? " Snape's eyes travelled across the shorter blonde's little figure, and he placed a hand on his shoulder. " Come with me into my office. " " Now? " " Yes. " Draco sighed, following his professor into the darkened room which was his office. He locked the door behind him as they entered.

" What is it pro- " Draco's words got cut off as he was pushed on top of the table, Snape pushed him further up on it. The blonde's eyes were huge at this point. " What the flying fuck do you think you're doing? Wait until my father hears about this! "

His yelling was muffled once he had lips on his. He was too shocked to really react to what was going on. " I only have an hour, Malfoy, so let's make this quick. " " Make w-what quick? " " Our little fun time. " His hands started exploring his body through his clothes, and Draco's pale face flushed about ten shades of red. " P-professor... Please stop.. " He said softly, his courage suddenly faltering. Snape's dark eyes surveyed him, and stopped at an interesting area. " Your mouth says no, your body says yes. " he smirked, his hands rubbing the younger boy between his legs. Malfoy made soft, almost moaning sounds. Snape began to pull his clothes off, running his tongue against the exposed skin on Draco's neck. Reluctantly, he put his arms around the older man, moving his hips to help him strip him out of his pants. Snape moved lower down his body, his arms curling around Draco's milky thighs. He opened his mouth and bit upon the elastic of the blonde's underwear, pulling it down slowly. " I-I'm still a virgin... " Snape tried to hide the surprise in his face as he continued, Draco's underwear slipping off and onto the floor. " Open up for me, Draco. " the words rolled off his tongue, and Draco could feel his hot breath on his skin, giving him goosebumps. He opened his legs slowly, already stiff and ready for him. Snape reached into his pocket, and removed a tube of liquid from it. He applied some on his fingers and rubbed it around Draco's entrance. The blonde gasped a little, it was cold, but it was making him want it so bad. " ...Will you enter me? " his voice was airy, aroused. Snape only smirked, pushing his robes aside to reveal he had been quite excited to shag his brains out. He crawled over Draco, lifting his legs as he did. He rubbed his manhood against the blonde's tight entrance, already dripping with lubricant. He forced himself into the younger boy, earning screams from him, as he bucked his hips against Snape. Draco wrapped his arms tightly against him, moaning seductively into his ear. Snape picked up the pace as he thrusted into him. " P-professor..!" Draco managed to choke out through his screams; Snape pulled away from him, taking a seat on the desk, and putting Draco on his lap. He wrapped his hand around Draco's manhood, giving him a thorough handjob as he thrusted upward and into him. Draco let his head fall back, and he moved his hips in a rotating motion, causing Snape to grunt and finally, release that white, hot liquid inside him.

Fred huffed as he ran back inside the Gryffindor common room, and he threw the black robe aside. " How was it? You look tired. " George asked, seeing his brother. " It er... "

Draco sat on Snape's desk, half naked and in a daze. Had he done something to make him run off like that? He felt awkward thinking back to the fact that he just let his professor take his virginity. He dressed himself, and walked off to his dorm.

Christmas was over.


	2. Abuse

Hello Readers,  
This story will ALWAYS have smut in it, mind you.  
Please review. ;D

December 26th. Students could either stay at Hogwarts, or go home for the holidays. The Weasleys, Harry, Draco and his chubby peons were only a few of the people who decided to stay. Hermione decided to go home to her Muggle parents.

Both Fred Weasley and Draco seemed to be acting strange. Neither George nor Crabbe and Goyle could get anything out of them.

" Fred, come on. Let's see if we can set fireworks to go off in the bathroom! " Fred nodded and followed after his brother with the fireworks in his arms. He was trying to forget. They started planting them everywhere, setting traps. Just at that moment, Draco Malfoy and his peons entered. " What the bloody hell are you two Weasleys doing? " he had enunciated the word ' Weasley ' with such disgust, one would think he was referring to a giant snotball. " Let's go, George. " Fred muttered under his breath, and without another word, the Weasley twins left.

It irked Draco how they didn't even try to fight back. That was his favorite part, pissing people off and seeing them all flustered. He noticed how one of them seemed a lot quieter, he wouldn't even look him in the eyes. Draco hadn't been paying attention much to Harry, as he had been neglecting his 'poor' insults toward the Weasleys. There was something bothering him besides that, and that was Snape. It had been a few hours since their midnight escapade. He ditched Crabbe and Goyle in the common room, and headed over to Snape's dark office again. He was just about to knock when Snape's large hands already pried the door open.

" What is it, Malfoy? "

Class had just let in again after the holidays. The Great Hall was bustling with students, all telling each other about their lovely holidays with their families. All the house tables were noisy, but the Slytherin table had a particularly interesting topic circulating. Finally, a brave soul spoke up, " Hey Malfoy, is it true you stayed the holidays because you were shagging professor Snape? " Draco tried to keep his cool. He hoped to Merlin his father wouldn't hear about this. He cocked his eyebrow, " Are you bloody shitting me? Who the hell gave you that idea? " the Slytherin shrugged, not looking convinced. Draco ignored him and turned away from the table. He walked through the corridors quickly, and he found himself in the clock tower. He let himself get lost in the ornaments that lined the grand halls of Hogwarts. He touched the mechanisms of the giant clock. They were magic, so they never rusted. An arm wrapped around his waist, and that familiar low voice sent chills down his spine as it spoke. " Where are you off to, Draco? " to him, just hearing him say his name low into his ear was well enough to make him explode. " Professor, they know about what we've been doing. " Snape chuckled. " Do you really think they do? I personally, do not. " and his planted his cold lips on Draco's neck, tracing it with kisses. "...I assure you they're just trying to trick you into admitting it. " his arm unclasped from his waist, slowly trailing into his robes. " Try being quiet, boy. Everyone will hear you if you scream here. " he didn't waste a single second, unbuckling Draco's belt and pulling his pants down.

Before Draco knew it, he was in the middle of being penetrated roughly, with his body being pressed against the cold stone wall, and his legs exposed until his calves. Snape gagged him with some cloth, while grunting into his ear with every thrust of his hips. The real Snape had kissed him all over, every inch of his body, except his lips. It had only been Fred Weasley, bewitched into looking like Snape, who had kissed him. Every time Snape entered him, he loved it, but it hurt him so bad. He was still tight, so there wasn't a time when hot tears didn't drip on his face, down his chest, and onto the floor. Snape's hands continued to exploit every inch of his body with no reluctance, making him moan even though muffled, and squirm under his forceful grasp. He turned Draco around, and lifted his legs off the ground, pressed his back against the wall, and thrusted upward.

The Gryffindor students were supposed to be having Potions, but their teacher seemed to be no where in sight. " Maybe he finally died. " George Weasley smiled triumphantly while saying this, followed by a wave of laughter. Just when it subsided, Severus Snape stepped through the double-doors into the classroom, the class suddenly shushing to silence. " Page four hundred and ninety-three. " he said with his distinctive low voice. It bothered Lee Jordan how his hair was quite disheveled and his robes wrinkled, as opposed to his usual immaculate attire. He leaned over and whispered to Fred, " Doesn't there seem to be something off about Snape? " Fred's eyes immediately flickered to his robes and hair. ' I wonder if he just had a bad day, or he really is shagging Malfoy... ' he thought to himself. He really wanted to know at this point, but he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone to know he did as little as cared about what Draco was doing, so he shrugged it off. Potions ended quietly.

He met Draco in the halls, but he seemed to be perfectly groomed. Fred actually stopped for a few seconds just to see if there was anything out of place. " What the hell are you looking at, Weasley? " he said, cocking an eyebrow as his lovely gray eyes looked at him up and down. " I was just looking at that horrible-looking thing on your face. " he smirked. " What thing- Oh. " his face contorted suddenly, since he couldn't think of a better insult than ' Well, you're poor! '. " Get out of my face, Weasley. " " Oh, is that what it is? " and without another word, the Weasley twins left for the common room. Later that night, they were getting ready for Quidditch since Oliver Wood had thought that ' the knowledge and physical memory will really be retained right before bed! ' he had said before with such glee, it was impossible to say no. " Go on ahead, George! I think I've lost my glove... " " You sure Fred? " " Yeah, go on! " George rushed off to practice, lest Wood get on their backs about being late for the nth time. Fred spotted his glove, and as he reached out for it, the glove got up and made a run for it. " Hey! Don't move you stupid glove! " he ran as fast as he could, up and down, up and down the stairs. He was huffing really hard, and the glove ran into a room, and Fred thinking he had finally caught up with the glove, opened the door with a triumphant look on his face. " COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT. " and his face immediately went white. A legion of screams and spells were thrown at him, and he was flung out if the girls' bathroom. A silvery laugh emanated from behind him. " Serves you right, bloody Weasley. " and the laugh's owner's condescending smirk continued to irritate him further. " You little git! " Fred pounced him to the ground, strangling him a little. " GET OFF ME! " Draco screamed at him, thrashing all about. They wrestled for five minutes before Crabbe and Goyle managed to save Draco. " Stay away from me, you crazy ginger! " Fred growled at him before retrieving his glove and heading off to Quidditch practice.

" Late again, Weasley. " Wood wasn't pleased one bit, in fact he seemed really pissed. " The rest of you, practice. I'm going to go make sure Weasley learns his lesson. " the Quidditch members eyed each other, with sympathetic, sad looks. They all knew what Wood liked to do as punishment behind doors. Fred filed into the room first, immediately being pushed against the wall. He stood wide eyed as Wood looked at him in such a way that made him feel uncomfortable. " I'm going to skip all this bloody foreplay, you're a guy right, you just want to get straight to the screwing? " Fred's eyes couldn't get any wider at this point. Wood's forceful grasp, and frank words freaked him out a little bit. " W-wood... What in the bloody blazes are you thinking? " " I'm thinking you need some rough punishment you'll never forget. " and with that, he clawed at Fred's clothes, stripping him in less that three minutes. Oliver was obviously highly amused by the sight of him, since a smirk played on his lips and he sat on the red velvet upholstered chair and beckoned for him to come with two fingers. Fred reluctantly went, since he feared what he'd do if he didn't listen. " Kneel down. " Oliver commanded him, and when Fred did so, he put a hand on his head, and brought it closer to his crotch. Fred's face twisted in horror, realizing what he'd have to do. " Well? " said the sadistic Quidditch captain. Fred reached for his buckle and undid it slowly, unzipping his pants after. It turned him on a little when he had done what Oliver wanted. He put his hand on his head, and ran his fingers through his Ginger hair, saying in a low voice, " Quick, Weasley, why don't you get me hard? " Fred moved closer, with one hand holding on to Oliver's manhood. He opened his mouth and grazed the tip with his tongue, working his way up and down repeatedly. Oliver seemed to like it, since he let out a small moan. The redhead opened his mouth wider, enveloping it with his mouth. His grasp on the base of it remained firm, as he sucked on it lightly, bucking his head forward and back to simulate the feeling of sex. He scraped his teeth gently against the sensitive skin of Oliver's penis, starting to like what he was doing. He thrusted into his mouth, and Fred only sucked harder, and in no time, he came into his mouth. The white liquid was flowing out of his mouth, and down his body. " Come sit on me, Weasley. " when Fred managed to straddle him with a moan, Oliver snogged him, tasting himself on his tongue. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, and thrusted upward as his tongue explored Fred's mouth, the taste of his hot seed still strong. Fred moaned into the kiss, loving and hating every thrust he received from him. Oliver held fast onto him, and thrusted upward, the real punishment was starting. Fred let out a loud, aroused scream, and Oliver continued on for five minutes, even when Fred released on him, and they were all messy. Before Fred realized it, there were red stains on Oliver's pants. " I- I'm bleeding... " Oliver smirked. " Good. " he then forced him onto the floor, and thrusted into him until he was crying, begging him to stop. He didn't stop though, just before he was about to release again, he pulled out and got Fred's naked body messy with it. He stood up, " You're filthy. Get cleaned up. " and left after removing the stains on his own clothes.

He barely made it back to the dorm before curfew. George had been twiddling his fingers waiting for him. At the first sign he got of him. He ran to him, supporting him. " Are you okay? " Fred didn't reply, he just made his way, with the help of his brother, to the showers. The day ended silently.


	3. Defeat

No notes this time. :D

-  
The Weasley twins skipped out on class the next day. " Stupid Malfoy, making me late for practice.. " Fred grumbled, he would probably punch Draco's pretty little face in if he saw it. They were scarfing down large portions of food in the middle of the day. Just then, a familiar face walked past. " I heard you got punished pretty hard, Weasley. " he said with a smirk. Fred almost punched him, but George had his hands on his arms, restraining him. " Piss off, Malfoy. " Fred called out. Crabbe and Goyle snorted. " Very well then, I'll leave you so you can go to your boyfriend. " he enunciated it slowly, as if he was talking to a toddler. He turned on his heel, and left with his peons scrambling clumsily after him. " Can't believe I sh... Nevermind. " " What? What is it? " Fred shook his head. No one knew that he had shagged Draco on Christmas night. He wondered why Draco didn't seem to know that it was him, he had been screwing the real Snape anyway. He stood up again, and was walking out the Great Hall, when his brother screamed, " FRED WATCH OUT! " and his world went black.

He woke up, feeling horrible again. The nurse looked at him, " Thank goodness you're awake. I was getting a bit worried. " he attempted to sit up , but felt his head throb like crazy, and his world was spinning. He let his head the pillow again, until his world stabilized. " Er.. I think it would be better if you stayed down. You got hit by a prank plate gone off course. " the nurse said. He turned his head to the right. " What the bloody hell is HE doing here? " he said with such contempt. In the next bed lay an unconscious Draco Malfoy, his leg in a cast. " The Gryffindor Beater had knocked him off his broom during practice match today. ' George? ' he thought. Was he trying to get back at him? Draco seemed to be in a lot of pain, it seems they had immobilize him. He groaned in his sleep, and whimpered occasionally. The nurse spoke up, " You two'll be fine here. I'll come check on you in the morning. " she smiled sweetly, and made sure the door was closed properly before leaving. The moonlight flooded the room, and Fred couldn't seem to get any sleep. " ...Where...am I? " Draco called out softly, quite a nice change to his normal tone. " Infirmary. " " W-weasley? " " What? " " Your bloody brother bludgeoned me during practice. " " I know. You bloody deserved it! " " What did I do? " " You made me late for practice, you little prick. And that's what made Wood- " he swallowed, he didn't want to remember it. " Oh. " was all Draco managed to say. They both lay in silence for almost a whole hour when the blonde said, " ... I'm sorry, Weasley. " Fred was actually really freaked out by his apology. " Why are you apologizing? What's your angle? " " I don't always have a damned ulterior motive! Can't I just be sorry? I heard how bad it was before Quidditch, so I'm sorry, alright? " Fred chuckled. It s pretty funny how you get worked up by something that small. If Draco could move, he would ve flung something at him.

They actually managed to stand each other all night, until the sun came up. Stupid Weasley, keeping me away from my much needed rest. Whatever, Malfoy. You wanted to stay awake and talk to me. Don t flatter yourself. At this point in time, Fred had been lying on the bed nearest Draco, since he couldn t move at all. He was actually having a bit of fun, talking about anything they could think of. Maybe Malfoy just felt guilty and was trying to be nice because no one was looking? He looked over at Draco, his hair unruly. He looked so vulnerable, not being able to move on a hospital-esque bed. He was reminded of Christmas night again, even though it had been almost more than a month since then. Did Draco know? Just then, the door opened, and they both pretended to be asleep. The nurse chimed in, cheerily. Wake up, Fred Weasley! You need to get back to class! Fred groaned, getting off his bed. He looked at Draco before leaving, and his eyes lingered for a few seconds. He was a really bad actor, his eyelids were scrunched up as if he were constipated. He just chuckled and left the room.

Draco had returned to class a week later, he had spent his week alone in the infirmary. Crabbe and Goyle were too dumb to realize that the infirmary was on the seventh floor. He walked back into the Slytherin dorm, which happened to be on the lowest floor of the castle with such disdain. The door opened, and Crabbe and Goyle waddled over to him, picking him off the ground and squeezing him. -OWWWW! a very undignified scream escaped Draco s lips, and his peons immediately dropped him, which caused him to scream, again. They scrambled around panicking as they went. Snape walked in right at that moment and picked Draco up. Why don t you two go eat in the Great Hall or something? he said sarcastically, but they insisted on being there with Draco. Snape carried him up to the dorms, and lay him on the bed. You two, do NOT touch him. They nodded in unison, and just sat there, like hawks. A poor Slytherin student had passed by his bed, and they both yelled, NOO! STAY AWAYY! and the student scrambled out of the dorm as fast as he could. WILL YOU TWO STOP BEING IDIOTS FOR TEN SECONDS, AND JUST SHUT UP, AND SIT DOWN? Draco yelled from behind, causing them both to stagger for a few seconds. " Good. " he sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

His thoughts were bothering him; a flash of red and laughter. Irritating laughter. Irritating laughter that he missed. He jolted up, looking flustered. " W-What's wrong, Draco? " Crabbe asked, since Draco's cheeks were warm with color. " Nothing's wrong. " He got out of bed and went to plaster his face on the cold glass, hopefully draining the color out of his cheeks. His peons looked at him, concerned. " Are you sick? Do you want us to leave you alone? " " Duuh ywwh whhnt muhh cmmpkuuk? " Goyle asked, his mouth full. Draco didn't reply. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing outside, and Draco was watching the broom whiz around. He hadn't played Quidditch himself in a while. He saw it, that distinct red flash. Fred Weasley was swinging his bat around, nothing he hadn't seen before. He had been the Slytherin spy for two years. He pulled away from the glass when he felt like he had been staring too long. " Let's go kick some Hufflepuffs. I need to de-stress. "

Class continued the next day, rain was pouring hard on the campus. Fred and George were laughing cheerily with Angelina and Katie in the hallway. Fred was about to wave when he saw Draco and company approach, when Crabbe and Goyle shoved his companions, and Draco's shoulder rammed straight into Fred. " What the- Malfoy! " but Draco's back was already turned in their direction and several meters away. Fred wondered what the hell he did to deserve that. They were getting along quite well in the Infirmary after all. Throughout the whole day, Draco and his peons did just about everything to thoroughly irritate Fred. They pulled his chair when he was going to sit in mixed Potions, ' Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class. ' Snape had said. They made his food explode in the Great Hall, and his pranks backfire on him. Saying that he was pissed was a horrible understatement at this point. He wanted to KILL Draco by the time their classes ended. Lucky for him, Draco had been walking his way, he was about to bump him again when Fred took hold of Draco's shoulders and rammed him against the wall. " Tell me, what the bloody hell is your problem? " Draco looked startled at Fred's raised voice, he couldn't bring himself to answer. " I thought we were friends! Why the hell are you getting all up in my bloody face? " Draco just looked up at him, his pale eyes focused on Fred's. " I-I don't know... " But in reality, he just realized why he was doing it. Fred grunted, hit the wall just above Draco's head and left. Draco was left leaning against the wall, and he slowly he slid down, until he was in fetal position.

He had fallen for him. 


End file.
